


pink skies

by honeyjinnie (jenovibez)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, literally just ships, renjun centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovibez/pseuds/honeyjinnie
Summary: renjun likes to compare everyone he dates to flowers.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	pink skies

flowers. renjun likes to compare everyone he falls for to a flower. 

like when he first met chenle, his current best friend, he had a few different flowers swirling around in his head-but as he got to know the younger, he discovered that all his previous thoughts about chenle were wrong-he was a sunflower, and the more renjun thought about it, the more it makes sense-and he fell for the younger more. 

chenle's a chrysanthemum-a yellow one, of course. he commands your attention when you see him, all loud demeanour and bright hair and big smiles. renjun loves him for it-it's a beautiful outlook on life, that chenle has. always happy and positive, matching the colour that renjun associates him with, and renjun admires him for it-and he used to love him for it. 

jisung, his first 'proper' crush, however, had a more muted personality, but renjun immediately knew what he was, no further discovery of traits needed. he was a lilac, with his muted beauty and youthful innocence-and renjun loved it. the more he hung out with the younger, the more he fell in love with the cute giggle jisung had, or the adorable way he scrunched his nose. 

renjun was infatuated, and he fell in love with the younger more and more each day. when he finally confessed his feelings, it was a breath of relief to the both of them when they realised they shared mutual feelings. unfortunately for renjun, jisung and him grew apart after a year, with both of them having contrasting views on life, and they agreed to end it before they ruined their friendship. 

he fell for minhyung next, meeting him in gym class and not being able to forget his dorky smile and bright, light laugh that renjun couldn't help smile at. mark was a sweet pea, no doubts to it-minhyung's bright smile compares to the beautiful colours of sweet peas, and renjun can appreciate that-they dominate his garden at home after all. 

he believes them to represent delicacy and pleasure, with how sweet and exquisitely dainty they are, while still being eye catching and pleasing. renjun and minhyung tried to work something out between themselves, but their lives were just so different that they agreed it wouldn't be sensible for them to pursue anything.

the fourth boy he fell for, donghyuck, was an easy one to describe-a hibiscus. loud and obnoxious, but beautiful, and truly show stopping. the boy with sun kissed skin, almost honey glazed as renjun admires him from afar, the one with the voice that sounds like how renjun imagines the angels to sound, the one that demands all attention in the room to be on him. renjun is obsessed and he can't get enough. 

donghyuck's immediate return of his feelings only fuelled the burning fire of curiosity and passion in renjuns heart, and they soon decided to pursue something between them. they were both so zealous and fervent that they lost each other to their feelings, and the spark fizzled out by the end of the summer. they did diplomatically settle it though, so renjun hasn't lost one of his best friends. 

the last time he falls for someone, it turns out to be different. his heart yearns for two boys this time, and his mind whirs as he scrambles to find the flowers to suit the two boys he's become completely and utterly fascinated with. 

jaemin, with his honey brown hair and bright smile, tanned skin with stars shining in his eyes when he locks eyes with renjun from across the room, and jeno, with his pitch black hair and strong build, paler skin with no blemishes in sight, and an iconic eye smile that renjun can't forget. 

renjun meets them both on a walk in the early fall weather, with the eldest not being able to tear his eyes away from them. 

jaemin catches his eye first, bright smile winning over his heart as the waiter walks over to renjuns table, brushing down his shirt as the elder gawks at him. he lets out a quiet laugh, repeating his question to renjun, and he mumbles out his order to jaemin. 

renjuns attention is drawn to jeno when the younger comes to the table, stopping halfway to talk to jaemin, which is the only reason renjun notices him. the brown haired boy switches trays with him, sending a wink renjuns way as the eldest boy watches jeno come towards him. 

jaemin is a tulip, representing a declaration of love in a way, as renjun later finds out when he takes the younger out on a date without their taller boyfriend. he's all soft edges and warm hugs, bright smiles and happy laughs at all times, always keeping renjun safe and content. and he's just so in love with jaemin that he can't help clinging to the taller, watching him with earnest. 

jeno however, is ranunculus. a beautiful bloom with beauty inside and out-a radiant jewel in renjuns eyes, all gym work and sharp, sculpted muscles contrasting completely to jaemin's, frankly slight frame. he's a show off, crowd pleaser, and renjun loves how he'll do anything to make him happy. 

renjun considers himself a statice. simple, not too attention hungry, but pretty, and minimalistic. he doesn't think of himself as anything special, but he's not exactly self deprecating. he just placed jaemin and jeno above him. 

but it works, and they're happy. 

almost like renjuns garden of beautiful blooms, so many different flowers and blooms contrasting, yet coming together to create something that can only be described as beautiful.


End file.
